The Seeing Eye Leads the Blinded Eye
by Revolving Core Alchemist
Summary: It was just a regular day in Risembool. Edward and Winry already had a kid and are living happily. One day, Ed receives a call from Mustang saying that he needs to bring an alchemist into Central...NOT EDXOC PROBABLY JUST PARENTAL. I know I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

As the days passed, Edward had recently encountered the birth of his new son, Aaron Elric. The day he came, he thought that there would be no amount of joy that could top that of how he felt when he laid eyes on him for the first time. Of course, all great joy and happiness must come to an end. As soon as they was able to take his newborn son home, the two parents, Edward and Winry Elric, experienced days and nights with no sleep, eventually making the parents, especially Edward, a tiny (no pun intended) bit cranky.  
Soon, he heard the phone ring; earning a wrench-hit from Winry because he didn't want to answer it, Edward complies, getting up from the seemingly comfortable couch. Lazily, he picks up the phone, and answers it with, "Hello?"  
Suddenly, a jolly, happy voice starts talking on the other end.

_"Well, hello, Fullmetal!"_

"Who is this?"

_"What!? You mean you don't remember your boss? I'm hurt! "_

"...What the hell do you want, Colonel Bastard? Don't _you_ remember? I resigned one freaking year ago!"

_"Of course I remember! But I have one last assignment for you, and that is when you can be free of the military."_

"...What is it?"

_"I want you to bring someone in from Creta tomorrow. We need more alchemists on the war towards Drachma."_

"What's wrong, Colonel? Short on alchemists who thought you were as good as an alchemist as people say? I've never heard such a thing!"

_"Shut the hell up, Fullmetal. In case you forgot, I still have my alchemy. Just bring the alchemist here and I promise I won't burn you."_

"Why you-"

And then Edward heard a clicking sound, and he mentally cursed at himself for working for such a cocky and arrogant boss. Soon, Winry comes around the corner, holding Aaron, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She asks, "Who was that?" Ed sighs and says, "Mustang. He wants me to go on another mission." Once he says that, Winry's eyes widen, and she exclaims, "What?! But you resigned!" "I know. But he wants me to do this one last time, for old time's sake or something like that." Winry looked down in thought, and her husband seemed concerned and asked, "What's wrong, Winry?"  
Suddenly, her face whipped up. Ed was taken back by her look of concern.  
It was the same look she gave him and Alphonse whenever they left after an automail repair. It was the same look whenever she prayed that they would come back soon.  
Then, she leaned up, and kissed Edward. The two stayed like that for a mesmerizing twenty seconds until they broke apart, and the confused alchemist stuttered, "W-Why...?" "I just don't want you not coming back, alright?" Edward blinked in surprise, and then smiled. "You make it sound as if I haven't gotten myself out of trouble before.", Winry's husband said, placing his hand on his hip while his smirk stayed plastered on his face. Winry made a face, and retorted, "Well, you've been in the hospital before, right?" "Oh shut up."  
All of a sudden, the two heard a loud crying, and found out that Aaron had woken up. In that moment, Winry and Edward burst laughing, taking it as a break from the silence that formed a wall around the family of three.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.*~.~

The next day, Edward moved slowly throughout his house, and his room where his wife continued to sleep. Please don't wake up, Winry, please don't wake the hell up, Edward's mind pleaded as his feet slowly, but swiftly, moved to the drawers where his clothes were. However, as his hand closed around the drawer's handles, he pulled, and the drawer made a very loud screech sound. The man flinched, thinking that the sound would be enough to awaken his wife. He turned around, and found his wife still very much asleep. He sighed in relief, and continued to slowly pull the drawer out. Once his clothes were visible, he quickly snatched them up in his hands and quietly ran to the bathroom. Of course, his automail leg made it completely impossible to not make a clanking sound with every step he took, and he flinched with every step, hoping and really praying that Winry didn't wake up at this time. Because if she did...he didn't even want to think about it.  
After a great deal of tiptoeing, and making mad dashes, Edward and finally gotten to the bathroom. He swung the door open, shielded his eyes from the intense light, and went in, silently closing the door behind.

Thirty minutes later, Edward came out fully dressed in a brown coat, black khaki pants, a white button up shirt, and a black vest. On his feet were black loafers, and he wore his hair up in a ponytail. Ed grabbed his fully packed suitcase, and silently opened the wooden door, and slowly closed it. Now he was in his son's room. Thankfully, he hasn't heard him cry yet.  
Edward Elric walked over to his son's crib, and soon found himself hovering over Aaron. He smiled softly, and leaned over the crib's rail, and kissed his son on the forehead. "Sleep well, Aaron..." Next, Edward head over to his wife's bedroom once more. He walked over to his wife's bedside, and gently kissed her on her lips. After he let go, he whispered, " 'Till later, Winry."

After that, he head to the door, and head out the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmph, the headquarters haven't changed much since the last time I was here.", Edward said to himself while he stood in front of the Military Headquarters of Central. The building still stood tall and menacing as always and its walls on the outside had looked like they had aged. Some parts of the paint had ripped off, and you could see itty bitty bits brown here and there. But other then those minor changes, everything looked quite the same.

Edward sighed as he entered the building and saw a few faces that were familiar, but there were faces that he was not familiar with. Like the face of the secretary. He didn't know her. She didn't look familiar to him. He only looked her for a moment, and then turned away to find the colonel's office. _It's been quite a_ while, Edward thought, _but I've been there so many times, I practically memorized every inch of it._ He silently walked towards stairs and was about to start up until he heard a voice call out for him. "Edward!" He quickly turned around and discovered a woman about thirty years of age with blond hair and a blue uniform. His eyes widened in surprise and he found himself hugging her. They separated and Edward exclaimed, "Hawkeye!"

"Hello, Ed! My, My, you've grown a lot since the last time you've been here!" That set the bomb off. "ARE YOU SAYING I WAS SHORT BEFORE, LIEUTENANT!?" Riza laughed and said, "I see your temper hasn't changed," Suddenly, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Hey, how is Winry? I haven't seen her since the incident in Creta." "She's doing fine! We actually had our first kid!" Hawkeye gasped and then exclaimed, "Congratulations! Oh yeah, stop calling me Hawkeye. That's not my name anymore."

This confused Edward a little until he thought for a while and figured it out. "Don't tell me..." "Yup! Colo- er, Furher Mustang proposed to me!" "He became Furher too!?" Then he thought, _Oh crap, I have to pay him back all the cents _(at least I think that's how it_s _spelled...) _I owed him! _Then he turned back to Hawkeye and said, "Hey I was just about go find the Furher's office. Wanna come with me?" "Actually, I was just about to head over there myself." "Oh okay! We can go together.", Ed beamed.

And that's how they went.

"Okay, why did I have to haul my ass over here from a warm, cozy bed and from my wife,", Edward declared, obviously annoyed. "You also look pretty freaking ridiculous with that mustache, Mustang." Mustang sat on the other end of the office desk, hands folded together to keep his head leveled over the desk. Mustang didn't seem fazed at all and ignored the insult. "I called you over here to pick up an alchemist all the way in Creta." "Such a bore. Why do I have to do this, anyway? Why can't you get any other of your subordinates to do that job?" Roy smirked. "No one else is as excelled in combat as you, Fullmetal!" Edward growled and yelled at Roy declaring that name was no longer in use. Roy held up his hands in defense and said, "Well, I'm so _sorry _Edward Elric."

Now that Edward had calmed down, they began talking about the matter at hand.

"Now tell me the real reason why I was called here; you know I can't perform alchemy anymore." "I know that very well, Edward. You have to get this guy for me because he's blind."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with an Old Friend

_ Blind!? I've never heard of an alchemist that was blind! How does that even work?!, _Ed thought, trying to process the information given to him. "Edward? Are you listening?", Roy said. Edward snapped out of his trance and managed to say, "How c-can an alchemist be...blind...and still be a-able to use alchemy?" "Even I don't know that," Roy admitted, "but all I heard one day was that he wanted to come to Central for a state alchemist test, told me he was blind, and that was that!" "Well, that's very strange," Ed admitted. He began to get up. "Well, where is this alchemist again?" "Creta. I bet you've there before? I mean, I know I have." Edward scoffs. "Of course I've been there before. How could I forget Ashley and Julia?" Indeed, how _could _he forget?

"Well, I might as well head over to Creta now.", Edward said before stretching and yawning. Just as he heads out the door, Roy calls him back and warns, "Be careful, Edward. There still might be ex-State Alchemists on the loose and I don't want you get into any trouble. Remember-" "Yeah, Yeah, I know I cant use alchemy anymore, no need to remind me." Of course, the vow he had made on that day with Truth, he would never regret. It was worth losing his ability if it meant getting his little brother back. And he **meant **that.

* * *

Edward now stood lonely in a train station filled with strangers and other sorts of people. Once the train came, he boarded it, and he took his rightful place on a seat near the entrance. And there he waited, and waited, and waited until he finally got to another stop somewhere between Amestris and Creta. But by then, he already fallen into a deep sleep, and he was shaken awake by the loud rumbling noise the train made when it stopped. "Ugh," he grunted, "Where am I?" He then looked out the window, only to find it completely void of life what-so-ever. "What the-?!" He thought that no-void was there to stay until the train inched closer and he saw a train station form. "Oh."

* * *

"Now what apartment did he say?", Edward said out loud. He was now looking for said apartment, and honestly, it took quite a while to find it with Table City still shaped in a circular position. Almost all of the buildings were clenched and glued together, making it extremely hard to determine whether one building was one whole building or there was a very wide building with a lot of rooms. He grumbled, crumbled the paper in his hand and stuffed it back in his pocket. He then walked around for another half hour until he came across a place with loads of people. _Do I know any of them? _He thought as he continued walking through the bazaar of people.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. There, right in front of him, was a girl with orange hair. o_range hair...it looks a lot like Julia..._She turned slightly, revealing a silver earing with a green bead. His eyes widened even more. "It is her!", he exclaimed. He jogged towards her and lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned around and exclaimed, "Edward!" In a for of joy, she hugged her old friend, making Ed blush a little, despite the fact that he was already married. Ed asked about her automail leg and Julia said that she didn't have any pain for right now. Then, something had gotten his attention about the woman. "Wait," he began, "aren't you wanted by Amestris? How are you up here again?" "Oh, remember when you left right after you said goodbye?" Ed nodded. "Well, I went back to the hospital and apparently, military subordinates were looking for the people who stopped the lava. I told them it was me and you guys, but you two had already left so..." "...They decided to make you an unwanted again.", Ed finished. "Yeah! Exactly! Oh I forgot to ask, how is your brother?" Ed perked up at the mention of his brother. "Who, Alphonse? We got his body back! As of right now, he's in Xing, studying xingese alchemy." _And he's with his girlfriend, Mei_, Ed thought. "And what about you," Ed started once again, "Can you still perform alchemy?" Julia relplied, "Yes of course! Actually, Im a doctor who can use alchemy for medical purposes!" "Cool!" Julia then declared, "Well, I've got to go. So you around sometime!" "See you, Julia!" The woman then turned to leave.

Another thought had crossed his mind. What was he here for again? Oh, that's right! "Hey wait!", Edward called out before Julia left. "What is it?", she responded calmly. "Well, I was wondering, do you know where this is?"

* * *

"Thanks again, Julia!", Edward cried out as he walked away. "No problem!", Julia responded. Then they both parted ways.

"Now to go find it!", Ed said to himself. And then, like a child, he took off running towards the direction in which this alchemist was located.


End file.
